Jealousy's Price
by xXxLoveLessVampirexXx
Summary: Making a sadistic lover jealous isn't such a bad idea after all. Giotto x Daemon Spade, slight Giotto x Alaude. One shot. Rated M


**Title: Jealousy's Price**

**Pairing: Giotto x Daemon, slight Giotto x Alaude**

**Summary: Making a sadistic lover jealous isn't such a bad idea after all.**

**A/N: Technically, this is crack and it's a result of my weird imaginations about Giotto-sama and Daemon-kun. Please bear with the OOC-ness and Giotto-sama's childishness. Giotto x Daemon, slight Giotto x Alaude**

**Note: Please bear with the misspelled words and wrong grammar. I'm not so good with English.**

'**thoughts'**

"**talking"**

'_**flashback'**_

****GiottoDaemon rabu-rabu ********

"Haa…Ngh! No-Ah…Daemon-! Ah!"

Daemon smirked at the erotic sight of the blonde man moaning and thrashing around below him. The hand caressing the tip of the blonde's cock moves to pump it faster.

"Ngh! N-No! St-Stop! Don't!" the blonde effortlessly moved his tied hands above his head. Desperately trying to untie the perfectly bounded hands. The man above him moved to place butterfly kisses on his chest making him moan loudly.

"Ah…" Daemon shuddered at the sweet moan. 'Ah…You don't know what you do to me…' he growls before pumping the blonde a lot faster than before. "Ah! Da-Daemon! N-No! Ahh…." The blonde came in a low moan. Daemon gave a smile as he licked the sweet cum in his hand. "You look really delicious, Giotto." He licked his lips seductively, resulting the man below him to blush furiously. He touched his forehead against Giotto's making the blonde getting redder than he already has. "It makes me want to eat you right whole in this spot." He whispered seductive in his ear, earning a shudder. "Daemon…Why? Why are you doing this?" Giotto looked at him, tears flowed down his flushed cheeks. The pineapple-haired guardian caressed his cheeks gently.

"Daemon?" Giotto observed his guardian's eyes, he was looking at him with gentleness. The blonde man felt guilt at some point. The hand caressing his cheek moved down to his neck. He squirmed uncomfortably but the blushed remain on his face.

"You are mine, Giotto." Daemon smiled at the reaction he got from the Vongola boss. His eyes widened in obvious surprise, lips slightly parted and the blush on his cheeks grew redder. He leaned in closer to the momentarily stunned boss. His hand slowly moving down…

"You are mine. I'm the one who is supposed to claim you. You belong to me. No other man is allowed to touch you, only me. You're mine, and mine alone…" Giotto gasped as felt a finger slid into his entrance. "Ah!" he bit his bottom lip as he tried to get used to the feeling of having something foreign inside of him. 'Mnn…Daemon…'

Daemon growls at the tight heat sucking his fingers. He feels his own erection twitch at the loud moans Giotto was currently emitting. He bit his lips before inserting another finger scissoring the man's tight entrance, earning a gasp and his name uttered in a lustful voice. 'Shit…Giotto…'

Giotto moaned as another finger was inserted to him. He mewled as it scissor him inside then a third finger was immediately added. "Ngh…Daemon..st-sto-AH!" Giotto moaned as the fingers brushed something inside. 'There it is…'

Daemon moved pressed his fingers in, deeper causing the man below him to move louder. 'Can't- Can't take it anymore…' Daemon growls before he removes his fingers and immediately unzipped his pants and tugged his throbbing length. Giotto blushed at the sight. Then his eyes widened as Daemon positions himself at his entrance. "N-No! NO! Daemon! Do-Don't! Don't do this!" Giotto sobbed; more tears flowed down his cheeks. The pineapple-haired man stopped as he stared at the sobbing form of his boss. 'Tch.'

"Do you really hate it that much?" he asked through clenched teeth. Giotto looked up at his guardian, bangs covered his eyes from view. "Daemon…I-"the man above him slowly untied his hands and turned away from his boss. Giotto cradled his hands to his chest, gently massaging his sore wrists. "I'm sorry…"whispered Daemon softly that Giotto barely heard him. "Daemon-"

"I shouldn't have forced you-I'm sorry…I-Wha-"he stopped as he felt arms around his middle. "Giotto?" the blonde man buried his face on his guardian's back. "It's okay…it's my fault…" Giotto felt guilt resurfacing in his voice as he remembered his deal with his sadistic Cloud guardian. His heart skipped a beat as he recalled the feeling of jealousy when he heard from his oh-so-devoted right-hand man that Daemon was seeing another girl. The felt rage flowing into his entire being, then he came into an idea, and idea he knew he would really regret but at the same time benefit him in return. Go on a DATE with the man who Daemon despise the most, and its no other than his lazy Cloud guardian, Alaude.

_**[Flashback]**_

'_Alaude, go on a date with me!' the blonde man shouted at the yawning Cloud guardian. Alaude scratched his head before glaring at the man who dared to wake him in his peaceful sleep. "What?" he growled dangerously at the blonde who was looking at him with puppy eyes. _'Damn…'

'_Alaude! GO ON A DATE WITH ME!' Giotto shouted causing the other to wince at the loud and annoying sound. 'Why would I want to do that?' Alaude asked with an obviously amused look as he saw his boss pout cutely. _

'_Alaude you're so bad! Come on! Just once! Go on a date with me!' the cloud guardian's eyes widened as his boss practically dove to his arms as he almost fell back on the couch. His boss sat beside him in the large couch, (they're in the living room.) looking at him with puppy eyes, and tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "First Daemon cheats on me and now you will ignore me! I'm so hurt!" the blonde man sobbed in his arms. Alaude's eyes twitched slightly not because of the sobbing of the man who is supposed to be a strong-willed boss of Vongola but because of the man called *Daemon Spade*. '_So that bastard really broke THAT promise huh?' Alaude thought as he remembered the words he had exchange with the pineapple-haired bastard.

[Alaude's Flashback] "Never hurt _him _you pineapple bastard" he said through clenched teeth as he remembered the said person smirking viciously. "It's none of your business if I hurt _him_ or not. _He's_ mine after all." Replied the pineapple-haired man as he turned to leave the cloud guardian alone. "Hurt _him_ and I'll surely bring you down." He growled dangerously. The mist guardian turned to face him with a glare. "Touch _him _ too and I'll crush you." He growled back at the cloud guardian then went his way out of the room. The cloud guardian sighed and went to sleep. [End Of Alaude's Flashback]

_Alaude smiled inwardly, finally, he finally has the chance. '_Go die and repent you pineapple bastard.' _He thought before setting his eyes down on the sobbing man. This is going to be interesting. _

'_Fine, I'll go on a date with you, in one condition.' Giotto looked at the smirking guardian. He gulped as Alaude had a evil glint in his eyes. 'Condition? What condition?' he asked curiously. He really hated the idea to ask his Cloud guardian a favor for he knows the guardian has a personality of give-and-take. But if it's the only thing that can make his lover called Daemon jealous? Then he'll go along with it. After all, Alaude is Daemon's most hated rival. 'The condition? It's simple.' The cloud guardian's smile widened. 'The condition…is to kiss me.' Alaude smiled as his boss' eyes widen, shock evident in his blue eyes. 'E-Eh? Ki-Kiss? Bu-Bu-But- that-that's-uhmm…' the blonde boss stuttered._

'_What? You wanna go on a date with me or not?' Alaude asked. 'That-Tha-uhmm…' Giotto thought for a moment. _'Daemon you idiot! How dare you exchange me for a girl you just met days ago! I hate you!'

'_Fine! A kiss then!' he said as he closed his eyes. Alaude's smile grew into a few heights before leaning in…_

'This is a revenge for cheating on me! Daemon Spade!' _was the last thought on Giotto's head as he felt soft lips touch his own. '_Waa… So soft. I never thought Alaude had such a soft lips.' _He felt tongue slide at his bottom him asking for entrance, he parted his lips willingly. 'Mmnnn…' he moaned as the tongue danced with his own. 'Ah…' Alaude pushed Giotto to his back. So Giotto was below him and he hovered on top of the blonde man. '_Ah…he's very sweet…' _thought the cloud guardian as he continued to abuse his boss' mouth. 'Mnn..Haa..Ah…' the Vongola boss wrapped his arms around his guardians neck, pulling him closer to him. The other man obliged and deepened the kiss. 'AH!' the smaller man gasped as his guardian placed a knee between his thighs, grinding at his crotch. _'Ngh…wha-it's so good…ah…better than-'

'_Oya? Oya? What do we have here?' a cold voice interrupted Giotto's thought. He froze, for he knew the other of the voice. He could feel a murderous aura near the door even if he couldn't see the man standing there. Giotto felt suffocated, as he regained his shock he instantly pulled away from the man on top of him, sitting up. He turned to face the owner of the voice which he regrets. He felt his heart thump faster than it used to and it felt like it was going to burst any time now at the sight of his lover-uh- mist guardian's murderous expression. He really caught into them in a very bad timing. He was about to move away from the cloud guardian but hands slowly grabbed his arms to held him still. _

_Daemon glared at the smirking cloud guardian who moved closer to the smaller man making the blonde in his arms to hiss softly. 'Oh…I didn't realize the pineapple is back from his DATE…' Alaude's smirk widened, enjoying the murderous glare of the pineapple and the stiffening of the man in his hold. '_This is going to be fun...' he thought. _'Well… I didn't realize that you were so preoccupied with your ACTIVITIES that you forgot you were in the living room.' Growled softly the pineapple-haired guardian. It took all of his will to actually stay frozen in the entrance and refused to move, fearing he might grab his lover back to his side harshly and murder the annoying cloud. _

_In Giotto's mind, there was war going on. ''_Hieee…I didn't want Daemon to see me kissing his most hated rival, I just wanted to go on a date with Alaude to make him jealous!' _thought the Vongola boss miserably. (But it's the same thing right?) _'Oh god, just kill me now…'

'_Hn. Is that so?' Alaude grinned, an idea forming in his head. He tilted the blonde man's face so that he could look at the obviously frightened blue eyes. Not frightened of the cloud guardian but of his pineapple-haired lover that he might end their relationship right then and there. Giotto was afraid to lose his lover, but he knew it might end now that he saw him cheating. But like Daemon is any different! _

_Giotto's eyes pleaded silently at the Cloud. Stop whatever he is planning. But the sadistic cloud proceeded to it anyway. 'Well then, let's just continue where we left off…' he said before giving his boss another kiss. Giotto closed his eyes and tried to struggle effortlessly. Kissing another man in front of his lover made him really feel guilty. Alaude immediately moved away from the blonde before his was hit by a flying scepter. Giotto began to pant, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, as if trying to erase the cloud's taste. _

'_Wao! What's with the aggressiveness' asked Alaude innocently._

_Daemon glared at him, his murderous aura increasing ten-fold. But before anything could happen, the cloud instantly jumped to the window but stopped as he took another glance at the blushing Vongola boss. 'Well, that was enjoyable. When that bastard cheats on you again, just ran to me, and we'll go on a date.' Said the cloud casually before glaring at the pineapple one more time then disappeared from sight._

_Giotto felt his cheeks grew warmer but soon disappeared as he felt a strange aura directed at him. His gaze turned directly to his angry and obviously jealous lover. He gulped as he loomed over him, sweating furiously at his lover's evil aura. 'Da-Da-Daemon…' Asking Alaude for a favor is a really bad idea after all. _

_**[End of Flashback]**_

"It was my fault Daemon, I-I-"Giotto paused blushing furiously at the words that came. "I thought you were leaving me for another girl." He buries his face deeper into his lover's back. "I thought you were going to leave me for that girl you were currently seeing." He felt Daemon stiffened, Giotto frowned and slowly unwrapped his arms around his lover then he turned away, new tears forming in his eyes. He wanted to be honest with his lover no matter what even if he was actually caught cheating. But that wasn't his intention. "I-asked Alaude t-to go on a date with me…I attempted to make you jealous…but you-"Giotto trailed off. Fearing he might upset his lover if he mentions his _kissing _scene with Alaude.

"Daemon…I'm so sorry, I'll-I'll und-understand i-if you want to en—"Daemon cut off the flow of speech when he launched over his lover, pinning him to the bed-again. His hands on each side of the blonde's head. He chuckled at the shocked expression of his lover. He was mad of course on what almost happened with his lover and that lazy cloud bastard. But he was glad, knowing his lover is an easily jealous type. He laughed at the thought that his lover was actually accusing him of cheating. He couldn't help but laugh. For his lover didn't know. That-That girl he was seeing, was actually his sister. His lover is really cute and adorable; no wonder he fell in love with him.

Giotto was taken aback when he saw his lover laughing. "Wha-! What are you la-laughing about? Maybe you really are dating that girl." He said, causing he lover to laugh. Giotto felt his heart clench painfully in his chest, he couldn't take it anymore. Tears started to flowed down his cheek staining his cute chubby face, "Daemon you idiot! Maybe I should just go to Alaude after all! I hate you!" he sobbed. He bit his bottom lip.

Daemon immediately stopped laughing and stared at the sobbing form of his lover. Really, he's really adorable. He caressed his lover's cheeks gently as if it was very fragile and made of glass. His thumbs brushed the tears away. His lover stared at him with his sparkling blue eyes. Daemon smiled sweetly at the man below him. "You're misunderstanding something Giotto." He said earning a confused look from his lover. The blonde man continued to sob but was able to ask anyway, "What misunderstanding? You actually like that girl more than I do!" he cried. "Giotto…of course I like her, she's my sister after all."

Giotto's eyes widened. What? Sister? Did he just heard that correctly? "You're lying." He pouted, watching his lover more carefully now. His lover raised an eyebrow then smiled. "And why might I lie? The only person I love is you, and only you Giotto. I love you…" He could only look at his lover in awe. Daemon smiled at the blonde man's reaction. "You—you- you just-to-told me you love me!" Giotto stuttered, as if he couldn't believe his lover to say such words when he has never heard his lover say even in his constant whining for him to just say 'I love you'. "Yes, isn't lovers supposed to say that to each other?" Daemon asked innocently, enjoying his lover's stuttering. "Bu-But-You-!" he was finally cut off by a kiss. He breathes heavily as the other pull away. "Daemon…"

"If you won't believe my words…then I'll just simply show you…" and the only thing that can be heard in the large bedroom were Giotto's moans of pleasure…

In the end, Giotto lays on his bed, pretty much exhausted with their previous activity. He lays on his back feeling the soft breathing at his neck. He smiles happily at the form beside him. "Mnn…Giotto…, I love you." The person beside him mumbled softly on his neck, causing the blonde man to blush furiously. The person beside him hugs him closer. "Giotto…I love you, I love you very much…" Giotto smiles softly at those words. "I love you too." He replies before falling asleep. Maybe…making your lover jealous once in awhile…is not such a bad idea after all.

**[END]**

A/N: Phew! Thanks for reading~! I hope you enjoyed it! :) Review please…


End file.
